MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper
The MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper is a mass-produced reconnaissance mobile suit, and is one of many variants of the standard MS-06 Zaku II. It was first featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Technology & Combat Characteristics Of the one hundred or so MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Types that were built during the One Year War, a handful were further upgraded into the MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper. The Zaku Flipper was designed to play the role of a reconnaissance and scouting unit. The Zaku Flipper mounted the highest performance thruster array of the MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type, giving it three times the speed of a standard MS-06 Zaku II, as well as two additional thrusters in the chest and larger capacity fuel tanks. To properly fill its role as a scouting unit, the Zaku Flipper featured several external cameras in both of its shoulders and its front pelvic armor, as well as high-tech sensory equipment and sonars in its head. However, the Zaku Flipper's standard Zaku head was replaced by a more sophisticated design, with extra equipment on a swiveling pivot so it could quickly flip backwards without having to rotate the head, or move past the fins projecting up from behind the Zaku Flipper's shoulders. The Zaku Flipper's most distinguishing feature was the six fin-like projections on its backpack. These six fins were directional laser and sonic sensors that had the quirky habit of making flapping and flipping motions as they moved to acquire and track objects. The flipping motions of the fins on the Zaku Flipper's backpack is what earned the unit the nickname "Flipper" amongst the Zeon ranks. Despite being a detection suit, it could be equipped with standard Zaku armaments such as the 120mm machine gun and 280mm bazooka. Armaments ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This weapon used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit and it fires explosive rounds. It is primarily for anti-ship combat and displays its power in hit and run attacks. It can also be used against enemy mobile suits, but it is harder to hit a constantly moving target. ;*Railgun Special Equipment & Features ;*Camera Gun History Picture Gallery ms-06e-3-msv.jpg|Zaku Flipper: MSV colors MS-06E-3 ZAKU FLIPPER.jpg|Zaku Flipper: illustration by Kunio Okawara 52364GSD.jpg|Zaku Flipper (Zeonography): color art Q1.png|Zaku Flipper (Thunderbolt Ver.): illustration by Yasuo Ohtagaki. ms-06e-3gg.jpg|Zaku Flipper equipped with a Camera Gun as featured in Gihren's Greed Legacy Zaku Flipper.jpg|Zaku Flipper as featured in Gundam Legacy MS-06E-3.jpg|Zaku Flipper as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Gunpla MS-06E-3 - Zaku Flipper - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original "MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper" (1984): box art Q4.png|Zaku Flipper (Thunderbolt Ver.) model conversion from Hobby Japan Ms06e3aoz.jpeg Action Figures Zeonography_3007_ActZaku_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3007 "MS-11 Act Zaku / MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper" (2005): package front view Zeonography_3007_ActZaku_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3007 "MS-11 Act Zaku / MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper" (2005): package rear view Zeonography_3007_ActZaku-ZakuFlipper_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3007 "MS-11 Act Zaku" figure: sample product (front) with parts convertible to MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper figure (back). Notes and Trivia Reference External links *MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper on MAHQ.net